Nigel West Dickens' Elixir
, commonly abbreviated, "N.W. Dickens' Elixir", is an elixir sold by Nigel West Dickens in Red Dead Redemption, which he claims has a number of miraculous effects. Drinking it unlocks the second level of Dead Eye. Effects John Marston is first introduced to the elixir in the story mission "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit", where he samples some in order to "demonstrate" its purported effects. This unlocks the second level of Dead Eye. West Dickens claims the elixir is capable of curing a whole slew of diseases and ailments, in addition to boosting the abilities of healthy men and women. Its purported curative effect is said to work on the following: *Rheumatism *Lumbago *Acute, Chronic, Sciatic, Neurologic and Inflammatory Pain *Headaches *Neuralgia *Earache *Toothaches *Backaches *Swellings *Sprains *Sore Chest *Throat Swelling *Contracted Chords *Contracted Muscles *Anxiety *Ravaged Nerves *Stiff Joints *Wrenches *Dislocations *Cuts *Bruises *Malaria *Undead Plague (Undead Nightmare) In addition to curing the above ailments, the elixir is also purported by West Dickens to provide: *Vitality *Vigor *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Sight *Superhuman Accuracy *Ability to chew through steel *Flying *Turning a man into a woman *Immortality ''Undead Nightmare'' , under the name "Undead Bait".]] In ''Undead Nightmare, the tonic is acquired under the name Undead Bait when it is revealed, contrary to West Dickens' claiming it has repellent effects on the undead, that the tonic is highly attractive to zombies. It can be built with one Wild Feverfew and one Prairie Poppy. Undead Bait, along with one stick of dynamite, are used by Landon Ricketts to create Boom Bait. Trivia * The elixir's main ingredient is bat urine. * One of the early newspapers that can be purchased in the game has an article about West Dickens' elixir. The article claims that the elixir possesses impossible healing powers -- namely a woman grew back the leg she lost, and a dying man got up and went to the nearest brothel with the vigor of a 14-year-old boy. * Bottles of N.W. Dickens' Elixir can be seen in various locations throughout the game. These locations include: The shelf in the house at Tanner's Reach; on shelves in the Armadillo Saloon, especially in the poker room. * Marshal Leigh Johnson's deputy Eli can be seen drinking West Dickens' elixir at the start of the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit". He also defends the tonic and its seller in mission dialogue, claiming, "It's a miracle breakthrough from the East!" and hailing West Dickens as a genius. * There is no canonical explanation for why Marston acquires Dead Eye level 2 after sampling the elixir. No other character who takes the elixir exhibits similar effects. One theory is that Marston simply got better at shooting after being forced to show off during the demonstration. Another theory is that the bottle Marston drank was filled with some other kind of concoction. * Relating to the above, the fact that John can use Dead Eye level 5 in Redemption II ''and half of it's effects (Unlimited shots in Dead Eye) in the beginning of 1, it is certainly possible that he was simply out of practice and that drinking it made his aim ''worse. In 2, the automatic tagging is demoted to the first level of Dead Eye and manual tagging is the second level, so it is possible a sip of Dickens' poison effectively reset years of training. * * John Marston mentions at one point that drinking it gave him a bad case of "the runs" (diarrhea). * Undead Nightmare is the only time the player can actually obtain Nigel's tonic (as "Undead Bait"). * According to Marshal Johnson, the Elixir is a narcotic. Wilton Glover also remarks that it causes one's "chestnuts" to bleed. Gallery Rdr nigel dickens.jpg|Nigel West Dickens selling his "miracle" elixir Rdr_spare_rod_spoil_bandit07.jpg|Eli drinking "Miracle" tonic. candy mmm.jpg|This will fetch a good price. Related Content Category:Items in Redemption